


Friendly Grind

by Mnemnems



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Grinding, M/M, Smut, there isn't much else going on, this is about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemnems/pseuds/Mnemnems
Summary: It's totally normal to get off on top of your best friend right?





	Friendly Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this in like an hour while on a business trip. First time writing smut, what an experience I tell you.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I read through it at least twice, that's the best you're going to get. Be kind.

Noctis shifted his hips forward, letting out a sigh from the sensation of his erection rubbing against the soft mattress through his sweats. It felt good to relieve some of the tension that had built from his rather vivid dream. Try as he might to recall the arousing dream as he pushed his hips forward again, he found the dream to be elusive, only remembering a flash of yellow hair.

There was a grunt from below Noctis. "Why won't you just die?!" He heard Prompto yell, followed by the sound of intense button smashing on the controller.

Wait a minute.

Opening his eyes, Noctis was alarmed to see that he had been grinding into Prompto's ass, not his king size mattress in the other room. The memory of trying to wrestle the controller from Prompto, laying on Noctis' living room floor, and giving up after a few minutes came back to him. He must have fallen asleep on top of Prompto. He immediately jolted backwards, "Prompto, I-"

Before he could move off Prompto, a hand momentarily left the controller and reached backwards to grab Noctis' hip and hold him in place. "Hey buddy, if you need to get off, I don't mind. I'm just trying to kick this boss' ass." Prompto moved his hand back to the controller and unpaused his game only to die in the first attack. "C'mon dude!"

Noctis paused to consider his position. Was it weird to get off on top of your best friend? But Prompto felt so good and Noctis was too turned on. Unconsciously he pushed his cock along his best friend's ass and let out a moan. Prompto didn't seem to mind. His only reaction was encouragement. They'd been best friends for years, it couldn't be that weird, right? This was normal for good friends.

He was hardly convinced by his halfhearted reasoning, but Prompto didn't seem to mind his gentle grinding. After a few more hesitant thrusts, he decided it felt too good and let go of any reservations he had about the situation. Noctis thrust against Prompto with significantly more effort. Yeah, this was what he needed. Sitting up Noctis put his hands on Prompto's hips, feeling his own weight push his cock into Prompto's ass. He closed his eyes and started letting out tiny groans as he continued to grind against his best friend.

At some point, Noctis thought he felt Prompto push back against him. That couldn't be right, he was just letting Noctis get himself off, wasn't he? Besides, he could still hear gunfire coming from the TV. He felt a moan leave his lips at the sensation and felt those wonderful hips push into him again. Okay he wasn't imagining that.

Noctis could feel that he was getting closer. He moved his hands from Prompto's hips and placed them by his head. Prompto lifted his hips and held them there, giving Noctis better leverage to push against him. Noctis was panting by Prompto's ear at this point. He was pretty sure Prompto's breathing was faster than it should be, even for a boss fight, and he could just make out a blush high on Prompto's ears and cheeks. A disadvantage to having such beautiful, fair, perfectly freckled skin. Noctis didn't know what he was thinking, only that he wanted to place a kiss on the exposed bit of perfect skin peeking out of Prompto's shirt. He managed to resist the temptation, thinking it was going too far for a friendly grind.

The living room was now filled with Noctis' panting and moans. He sped up his thrusts against Prompto, feeling the heat build. Noctis thrust hard against Prompto and wrapped an arm around his chest, pulling Prompto against himself and giving in to laying a kiss against that delicate neck as he felt his orgasm wash through his body.

Pressed tight to Prompto, he could feel his cock throb against his best friend and spill into his sweats. Well those are going in the wash. Hopefully Ignis wouldn't look too closely at the wet spot. After a few moments he let go of Prompto and sat backwards. He looked at the TV and noticed that the game was paused. When had Prompto paused it?

Prompto sat up and faced Noctis with smirk. "Have a good time?"

Noctis looked to the side, embarrassed now that he had come down from his high. Still, he couldn't resist spilling the truth, "Yeah, I really needed that. I had a very vivid dream..." He remembered where he had been when he had that dream and glanced at his best friend. "Guess that's weird since I was on top of you..."

Prompto's smirk smoothed out to an understanding smile. "Nah man, it's not a big deal. What are friends for, right? Besides, you seemed to be quite enamored by this Prompto fellow in that dream of yours. Must be one handsome guy to catch the eye of a prince."

Noctis felt his face heat up. "I- ah- my pants need to go in the wash." He stood up and darted into his bedroom to change into a clean pair of pants before Ignis arrived to make dinner.


End file.
